The Natural Order of The World
by introvertedtiger
Summary: KIGO. Kim: Global Justice agent,world known hero, perfect role model. Shego: ex-hero, infamous villain, not so perfect role model. The two should naturally despise each other....right?


Disclaimer: I don't own the show Kim Possible or any of its characters...yet.

Note: For those of you who have been waiting on an update for T.S.H.A.T.W., check my profile, I put a note up about it. This is my first story in a while, and hopefully will get my creative juices flowing. In this story Kim and Shego are a lot older.

Warning: KIGO goodness ahead. Leave now if girl/girl pairings bother you.

_The Natural Order of the World_

The sun burned brightly in the cloudless sky above the humid jungle. The air seemed still with tension, as if the jungle itself was waiting for something to happen. A low rumbling filled the air as a small section of the jungle floor began to rise. The rumbling stopped and the risen section revealed large iron doors that led into the ground. Once again the air seemed to still itself, waiting to be disturbed again. Another rumbling began throughout the forest, this time it appeared to come from deep underground, and it was steadily rising higher...

Explosions filled the air as Shego darted down the flaming hallway. Sweat dripped down Shego's ash smeared face as she glanced behind her, her trademark smirk on her face. An equally sweaty, annoyed Kim Possible was just a few yards behind her, except unlike Shego, whose cat suit and long hair was for the most part was untouched except for a few smudges, Kim's blue G.J. uniform was torn in several places, blood stained a small tear on her upper right thigh, and her short red hair was almost black with soot. Shego stared straight ahead again as she approached a pair of heavy metal doors. Charging up her fists as she ran, Shego quickly launch a volley of plasma at the doors, blowing them of there hinges and into the waiting jungle. Shego flew out the doors into the humid jungle and right after Kim literally dived out the doors, the lair behind them instantly began sinking into the ground, causing a small dust storm to temporarily blind the two weary women. Once the dust settled, it revealed the two battle ready women, both facing each other while in their stances.

Shego still had her smirk on her face, and Kim looked even more annoyed.

"Did you really have to go and sink the base while we were still inside?" Kim asked slowly, trying her best not to snarl at the obviously unrepentant woman.

"I was just trying to make things more exciting Kimmie," Shego answered in a sing song voice, her smirk growing wider.

Shego quickly glanced at the cut on Kim's thigh, and did a good job of masking the slight concern she felt when she noticed that Kim was trying to put more weight on her other leg.

"I would say I'm sorry about kicking you into the computer monitor...but you threw me through an office window last week, so that makes us even," remarked Shego.

Kim winced as if remembering being launched into the giant computer monitor. She glanced at the wound on her leg, and made a quick decision.

"...I already stopped Draken's solar powered death ray, and backup is on its way," with a sigh, Kim continued, hating what she was about to do. "I'm in no condition to fight you and Draken is long gone by now...so get out of here."

Shego's smirk turned into a full blown cocky smile.

"So your saying I win this one?" Shego asked knowingly.

"Yes," Kim mumbled through tight lips.

"Well, that makes it four in a row for me. Your losing your touch Pumpkin if your losing constantly to someone whose past their prime."

And with a quick laugh, Shego turned around and began walking away, missing the sad and thoughtful look cross Kim's face.

"...maybe." Shego barely heard the soft response.

Shego stopped in her tracks and turned curiously to a suddenly serious looking Kim.

"Shego... I'm putting an end to this ..game we've been playing," Kim said, her voice portraying her determination.

Shego stared blankly at the red-headed teen.._.woman_, Shego reminded herself.

Sometimes when she looks at Kim, she stills sees the spunky teenager in the cargo pants. But the person before her is a 37 year old woman who has climbed here way to the top and became the head of Global Justice at the age of 25 when Betty Director finally stepped down and allowed Kim to assume the position she was always fated to have.

The game Kim referred to was the little dance the two female warriors have done throughout Kim's career. Shego and Draken would commit a crime, Kim would come to bust them, Kim and Shego would duke it out, and through some random action by Ron the lair would come falling down while Shego and Draken made their escape. However, over time the _game_

started to change. Once Kim became an agent and started maturing, the game became more..._exciting. _

Kim became more serious and efficient with the absence of Ron, pushing Shego to her very limits when they fought. Shego would never pull her punches when Kim was younger, but back then Shego didn't feel that feeling of desperation when they fought. Now, it was rare for either Kim or Shego to walk away from one of their battles without one of them bleeding and limping. Just fighting this older, more experienced Kim Possible gave Shego a huge rush that she was becoming addicted to. Thus, hearing Kim say she was ending the game tweaked her just a bit.

"What the fuck does that mean!?" Shego snarled.

Kim regarded the more mature woman for a moment. She looked at the thin white streaks that framed her luscious black hair, giving her a more elegant look. She looked at the small crows feet that were starting to etch into the corners of her eyes. She looked at Shego's soot covered face and saw a woman that still looked young for someone who was approaching her 50's, but that didn't stop a thought from crossing her mind that made her heart clench.

Shego's snarl instantly disappeared when Kim's serious look disappeared and instead a look filled with regret, sadness, and resignation replaced it.

"Shego," Kim began softly. "We've...I've been running from this for long enough."

Shego froze as she felt her heart start to beat faster.

"We both know that this is more about you being the villain and me the hero...this..thing we feel whenever we meet...I...we both feel it, right?" Kim looked hopefully at a now frozen Shego.

She knew what Kim was talking about. She couldn't deny that the two warriors had always had a deep connection that Shego always dismissed as mutual respect for each other...but she knew she was just lying to herself. Before she realized what it was, it was to late to stop it. It was a connection deeper than respect for ones rival, deeper than friendship between two long time buddies, deeper than the passion felt between two lovers,...it was deeper than love itself.

That feeling was always there at the back of Shego's mind, and apparently Kim's also. That feeling of being alive whenever they fought, the feeling that everything was perfect and right in the world when they looked into each others eyes in the midst of battle, and that wistful feeling they got when they bathed in the afterglow of their fight, wondering when they would next encounter each other. That feeling that engulfed their entire being when they would meet again and again, that feeling that literally screamed that nothing in the world mattered at that moment but the person standing before them. And when they would launch themselves into a battle that over time became a familiar dance to them, the shells they wore in life melted away. No longer was Kim the prodigy super hero, the savior of the world and mankind, the woman who could do anything. No longer was Shego the infamous super villain, the master thief, possibly the most dangerous woman alive. Kim and Shego were just...Kim and Shego. Nothing more, nothing less. And it was only in that moment when they felt like they truly existed in this world.

Like any other person on the planet, they lived false lives. They pretended to be friendly and nice to people the secretly hate and loath. They sympathized and comforted friends when in reality they just wanted smack them and tell them to move on and enjoy their life. They pulled punches and showed mercy when those who dared challenged them begged for mercy, when deep inside they wanted the fight to continue till neither could fight anymore. And it was only when they came face to face, that they could drop the false guises and become the person they truly were.

As Shego stared at the woman before her, she couldn't deny the connection that binded them.

Shego closed her eyes and turned away from Kim.

"How could I not feel it," she muttered, her back facing Kim.

Kim fought the urge to walk up to the green skinned thief and hug her from behind.

"Shego, the way I feel when I...when we...I feel like...," Kim sighed in frustration. "Shego-"

"I know," Shego said softly, cutting off Kim. A thick silence settled as Kim looked expectantly at Shego's back.

Finally, Shego turned around to glare at Kim. "So what did you mean 'putting an end to this game'?"

Kim immediately assumed an emotionless mask when she saw the glare, but just as quickly dropped it when she noticed that the usual hardness within the glare was missing.

"Shego...no...Susan," Kim said softly, watching as Shego's glare disappeared as a shocked look covered her face. Slowly, the shocked look disappeared as Shego's usually hard jade eyes softened and a small smile appeared on her face.

"What is it Kim," Shego responded, just as softly, causing a small smile to appear on Kim's face.

As the two women stared at each other, they realized no words were needed. Their eyes said everything that needed to be said.

_I respect you._

_I like you._

_I admire you._

_I adore you._

_I want you._

_I **need** you._

_**I love you.**_

Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_What I'm about to do is...dangerous. I can't tell whats going to happen if I cross the line... but I can't wait any longer, I...can't afford to. I've already wasted away so many years on this...lie._

There was always this unspoken rule between the two warriors. Never cross the line that lied between rivals and whatever laid beyond that, whether it be sisterhood, best friends, or lovers. Whenever it seemed that they would become something more than just fierce rivals, one of them would do something to revert them back which usually involved Shego returning to a life of villainy with Kim doing nothing to stop her from leaving. That was the natural order of the world according to Kim Possible, G.J. agent and world hero. Kim would continue to save the world, continue to obtain great achievements, and continue to be this respectable figure that the world could admire and love while Shego continued to be the her polar opposite, being someone the world feared and loathed . But Kim couldn't afford to let this endless cycle continue.

Opening her eyes, Kim breathed out and dived into the unknown.

"Su, I'm no longer a teenager who took on requests from her website and your not the young woman you use to be," Kim began, her voice still soft, almost afraid that if she were to speak any louder that she would destroy this surreal atmosphere that seemed to surround them.

Shego chuckled humorlessly, and looked down at her gloves, worn and faded from years of relentless battle. "Are you trying to tell me I'm an old bat now, " Shego grumbled softly.

Kim's eyes seemed to soften even more.

"I'm saying that we're not getting any younger, and that one day we wont be able to keep this up," Kim said, her eyes getting a little misty. "I'm saying..." Kim searched for the right words to say but frowned in irritation when none came to her.

Shego looked at Kim's misty eyes, and saw the frustration in them. With a small sigh, Shego approached Kim while taking off her gloves. Kim tensed a little at seeing this, but instantly relaxed when she looked into Shego's softened eyes. Shego gently cupped Kim's cheek with a gloveless hand and gave Kim a small smile as the red head leaned into her touch.

"Are you trying to tell me it's time we stop the foreplay?" Shego said softly, rubbing a thumb up and down the curve of Kim's face.

Kim closed her eyes and sighed contently, enjoying the feel of the slight rough texture of Shego's worn and padded hands.

"I saying we need to decide where we go from here," Kim whispered, refusing to move away from Shego's caressing hand as she brought both of hers up to hold the hand to her face.

Silence once again settled over them and it seemed the forest was once again waiting for something to disturb the natural order of things.

Shego stared at Kim's face as the redhead continued to lose herself in the feel of Shego's hand. Shego noticed the dirt smudged and slightly bruised face, her tousled and soot covered hair, and her torn and mussed up uniform. One would usually be thrown off by Kim's beaten appearance, but Shego could only think how gorgeous she looked at that moment.

Shego brought up her other bare hand and cupped Kim's other cheek. Kim opened her eyes and looked into soft green eyes. The air seemed to still even more, as if a climatic, world changing event was about to take place.

The two worn, aged warriors stepped closer together till there was less than an inch separating their bodies, only Shego's hands on Kim's face and Kim's hands on Shego's connecting them.

"...Whats going to happen if we do this Kim?" Shego whispered, searching Kim's eyes for answers.

Kim saw the fear in Shego's eyes. The fear of the unknown. The fear of trusting Kim with something precious. The fear of being betrayed.

"I don't know," Kim answered truthfully. "I can't even guess how things are going to change."

Kim leaned forward till her forehead rested against Shego's, their lips only millimeters apart.

"But if I'm with you..." Kim trailed of in a soft whisper, staring into Shego's eyes, willing forward all the feelings she felt for the thief forward that she once buried deep into her subconsciousness.

Shego's eyes misted over slightly, matching Kim's equally misted eyes. She gave a barely noticeable nod, showing Kim she understood what Kim was trying to say.

Suddenly the air was filled with the loud chopping noise of G.J. helicopters as they flew over the pair, apparently searching for Kim and the buried lair.

Yet the two women didn't react to the loud sounds or the wind that whipped past them, causing Shego's hair to whip around them, temporarily hiding them from the world. And when Shego's hair finally settled around them, it revealed the pair locked together in passionate embrace as they kissed each other softy.

The sounds of the choppers receded as they past the pair and prepared to circle around to their location.

The two women slowly broke of the kiss, but their bodies remained molded together.

Kim looked into Shego's eyes and saw all the emotions that were raging inside her. She had no doubt her eyes looked the same.

"Your ride is coming, princess. I don't think they'll appreciate me holding you like this," Shego said softly, her arms that were wrapped around the red head tightening letting Kim know she didn't want her to go anywhere.

Kim could hear the the helicopters coming. If they saw Kim like this, embracing a criminal wanted for crimes around the world, what would they think? What would they do? How will G.J. react? How will the world react? How would her family and friends treat her from now on? How many people would she disappoint if she were to drastically change the natural order of her world?

Kim squeezed Shego tighter and leaned in to give Shego another kiss that was deeper that the first once. Kim took the time to fully enjoy the taste and texture of Shego's luscious lips. When she pulled back, she fought the urge to grin proudly as she noticed Shego's dazed look.

Both women suddenly looked up as the wind whipped around them, making Shego's long hair whip wildly around them as a G.J. helicopter hovered above their location. Kim noticed that Will Du was looking down at them with look of disbelief and slight disgust.

Kim felt Shego tense in her arms. Kim squeezed Shego tighter, as if trying to mold their bodies into one, and leaned forward till her lips rested against Shego's ear, giving it a small kiss. Kim felt Shego instantly relax as the thief nuzzled her nose into her short red hair.

"Su," Kim began, her lips still pressed against Shego's ear as the wind seemed to pick up as the helicopter began its landing and the sounds of its whirling blades unsuccessfully trying to drown out Kim's words. "Come with me."

"But what if..." Shego trailed off, hugging Kim tighter trying to fight of every instinct in her body that was yelling bloody murder for her to get the hell out of their before G.J. agents swarmed around them.

Giving the pale ear another kiss, Kim whispered into Shego's ear. Shego's eyes suddenly grew wide as they quickly filled with tears till they dripped down her face. Letting out a quick laugh and letting a face splitting smile cover her face, Shego held Kim tight and buried her face into Kim's hair, enjoying the feeling of having the red head molded against her.

And as the two weathered warriors stood there in a passionate embrace as the helicopter landed and agents surrounded them, demanding for them to separate, one sentence continued to repeat itself into Shego's and Kim's mind. It was an answer to the the questions that had been buzzing in Kim's mind and a promise Kim had made that she was determined to keep and it was a reassurance for Shego that she could rely on Kim for the hard times that were sure to come. As Will Du step forward, a retort on his lips, Kim whispered again into Shego's ear, a small smile on her lips.

"_Even if the world comes to hate me, I'll always stand by your side."_

**AN: Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. I personally think that if Kim and Shego ever did get together, it would be late in life when expectations from their peers and the world meant less to them. But, thats just me. Let me know what you think. You know the drill. R&R**


End file.
